


A Never Was

by TheDoctorAteMyShoe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-it for River's Entire Existence, not for River fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAteMyShoe/pseuds/TheDoctorAteMyShoe
Summary: River Song meets the Ninth Doctor at a bar but something about him just doesn't seem right...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fix-it for River Song's entire character, and probably as nice as I'll ever be to her. Who can stand a one-dimensional snotty character (like all of Moffat's women seem to be)? Here's to writer's block!

River sat in the darkened corner of a bar, quietly people watching as she finished her whiskey sour. The bitter sting of the alcohol passed her lips as she drained the glass, savoring the sting as it moved down her throat. A pleasant warmth spread from her chest and the world slowed. Moments of contentment like this were few and far between, and only last for a fleeting moment before her knowing discontent returned. She studied the empty glass, noticing the scratches that lined it outside from years of use, people celebrating, mourning, or maybe like her trying to quiet a chaotic life that kept her mind racing. Such was the life of someone who loved a sunset, seeing the beauty but never quite able to capture it. She snorted disdainfully at the memory of saying those words. 

The pity she found in his then-stranger eyes. It wasn’t legitimate love, it was pity for a life full of regret. Of not being able to give her what she so desperately wanted. When had it become like this, she wondered bitterly. Watching her story on the telly would have made her quickly throw a bottle of Jack Daniel’s at the receiver and shout about self-respect and feminism. As much as she touted a “bad-ass mofo” attitude she was anything but. Her whole life was centered around a man. 

Her hand grasped the shot glass so tightly the rim busted, slicing her finger slightly. She simply frowned and dipped the wound into the dab of alcohol at glass bottom, hissing with relief and anger as it subsided the bleed. She pulled her hand into a tight fist and began people watching again. 

A tall man in a leather jacket, buzz cut, blue eyes, and prominent shoulders walked into the room. He had an odd familiarity about him, her whiskey-buzzed brain taking a moment to catch up. She’d seen that face before…then it hit her. River quickly whipped out her leather wallet containing photos of every one of the Doctor’s incarnations. She tried not to hear the voice in the back of her head admonishing her for being a bit of a fan girl, carrying such a thing around. At least people who did this in her time carried pictures of people and pets they’d actually met. And loved. Mutually. 

One quick glance was all it took before she hopped off of her barstool and navigated through the patrons quickly. Despite the hours of drinking, she had practice gracefully walking whilst drunk and no one was wiser.

The Doctor stood in queue, arms folded and patiently waiting for his turn. He loved this – showing Rose various different species in a familiar context. Humans, Cephalopods, Moffats, all so different and yet so similar. All life had a need to come together, bond have a good time together, and further society. Except the Moffat species, the Doctor mused. They were all around nasty with a huge ego and inability to understand the female of their species at all. He should pull out some of their writings for Rose, she’d get a kick out of how terribly they were.

 

An older woman sidled up to him and whispered in his ear. “Hello Sweetie!” She gave him a smug and inviting grin. The Doctor’s eyes widened before he smiled an uncomfortable smile.  
“No.” The Doctor turned back to the bar still waiting his turn. 

 

“That’s not our security word,” she replied in a saucy voice, adding a wink for effect. 

 

The Doctor turned back to her giving her a confused look and River noticed she felt quite woozy. Looking down at her hands it almost seemed as though they faded invisible for a moment. Something didn’t feel right but she powered on. 

 

“Don’t recognize your wife, huh Doctor?”

 

Again he gave her a confused look and was just about to speak when a young blonde woman came up from behind and placed her left hand on his shoulder. River saw a ring on her finger, and belatedly noticed the Doctor sported a matching one. 

 

“Everything alright, Doctor?”

 

“This woman was just asking about my wife…”

 

Rose extended her hand to shake the surprised woman’s hand. 

 

“I’m Rose Tyler, the Doctor’s wife. Do you need help?” Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked worriedly at the woman. 

 

“No. It can’t be. What have you done?” River felt a strange feeling as the world slowly faded. She ground her heels in and willed herself back to the time and place. 

 

“She can’t be your wife. I am your wife.” 

 

When the Doctor only offered a confused grimace River knew she had no choice.

 

“I’m sorry, but I need you to trust me and to know for certain.”

 

She leaned forward to whisper into his ear the name that was never to be spoken. A name that held the power of the universe. A name she’d held true to her heart. A name she….couldn’t remember. She struggled, closed her eyes and concentrated hard but the memories were starting to slip away. Worry and shock marred her face and she pulled back to watch her existence fade in and out like the flicker of an image. Like a light beam.

 

The Doctor turned to Rose. 

 

“Love, can you give us a moment?”

 

Timelines swirled around him, but the Doctor knew when a universe, a time line was writing itself out of existence. Things the Never Were. Never should have been. 

 

River couldn’t stand the look of pity echoing on his face. 

 

“Seen many timelines in my day, Me. I’m sorry. But history is correcting itself. Time can be rewritten,” the Doctor took her hand gently.

 

“It can’t be. You’re my world!” River cried.

 

“That’s quite a sad thing, River.”

 

“You know my name?”

 

“I saw the timeline that’s fading. And I’m sorry River. I could never be what you wanted or needed. It wasn’t fair to you. Look at the hurt, pain, and misery that surrounded your life. All because of me. That’s absolutely wrong. You deserve better. You deserve to have a good life with a Mum and a Dad, beans on toast. Absolutely stable and happy.”

 

“But you were my life, you can’t take that away from me.”

 

“It’s time to see what your life could really be, River. Not many people get a second chance. I should know. Rose has given me one. Now it is time to find yours.”

 

River swallowed and closed her eyes. She felt herself fading, but with the fading came bliss. Lost memories of pain and longing. She opened her eyes to find herself in her Mum and Dad’s kitchen, sipping a cup of tea. River felt an echo of sadness that confused her. She was so complete: happy parents, lots of siblings, her doctorate almost finished, and she was beyond happy. She watched her parents dancing to a song playing in the other room and smiled. Life was good.

 

The Doctor walked over to Rose and kissed her on the forehead. Rose looked at him with worry in her eyes.

 

“What happened, Doctor? What was all that about?”

 

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the bar.

 

“Time healing itself, essentially. She was a terrible story that never should have existed. Now a never was.” The Doctor pressed a kiss into Rose’s hair as they walked back to the TARDIS and thanked the universe that with Rose, it finally got something right.


End file.
